


Freedom In War

by AristoMuse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloodshed, Death, Eagle inspired names, F/M, Medieval Universe, Mentions of War, Peaceful Reign, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/pseuds/AristoMuse
Summary: "An Aquillan will always fly towards freedom." - Arathorn, first king of AquillusWhat should've been a peaceful time was instead colored by the blood of those closest to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a class assignment but I put way too much effort in this for it to be forgotten, so I'll be posting it here

Bodies littered the blood soaked ground, and nothing could be heard over the roars of soldiers and the sound of metal clashing. Wisps of flames flew toward the sky, darkening the sun with smoke and the ashes of the fallen.

 

War had broken out years ago, and the only way to victory was paved in blood.

 

Men cried out, the sounds of the courageous and fearful mixing together into a horrific symphony. Their armors were mismatched and ill-fitted, some pieces made of iron and others leather, but they served their purpose in protecting vital spots on their bodies. They held all sizes of swords; daggers, one-handed blades, and two-handed behemoths of wrought iron and steel.

 

So long as it was serviceable and able to pierce a man, they couldn’t complain.

 

The opposition, however, could be seen from miles away due to the bright gloss of their stainless steel plating. Gold and silver decorations melded on to their uniforms; a sign of prestige and battle experience. Royal blues and gold drapings covered their waists and their warhorses.

 

Theirs was an army twenty thousand strong, gifted only the best and most extravagant of armor, steeds, and swords and shields.

 

In the thick of the battle, two men were pushed back-to-back with each other, their treated leather armor and steel plating colliding painfully against their tired and bruised flesh. They held up their weapons in front of them as the army of their country’s conqueror slowly surrounded them in a circle.

 

One of them panted, and took a precious moment to observe the people who oppressed his country. He thought, if they all stripped away their armor, they would all look the same as him: mortal men who fought for a higher purpose. It was only due to their upbringing and circumstances that brought them to opposite sides, and he regretted that it wasn’t possible to talk this out.

 

No one fighting in a war wanted a war in the first place.

 

“You all right there, comrade?” The friend who had his back whispered harshly through his strewn helmet.

 

He chuckled. “Never better,” he replied bitterly. Raising his sword in the air, he cried, “FOR AQUILLUS!”

 

“FOR THE EMPIRE!” His enemies shouted back, readying their swords.

 

His comrade lifted his sword and shield as well, and they delved back into the fray. Their swords easily found the vulnerable spots in their opponents’ armors and tore through thin chainmail, cloth, and most importantly, flesh. Hot blood rained, dyeing their armors and coating their weapons.

 

Though the Aquillan armor was inferior in quality, and their people thin and weary, their conquerors had been resting on their laurels; growing fat in their arrogance and wealth.

 

Aquillus fought hard because they had nothing else to lose.

 

The battle was fought for three days and three nights, and the earth soaked up the dead, to the point where the soil was permanently red. The Empire had cut their losses and decided a retreat was more economical. The people of Aquillus watched on, with disbelief and a growing sense of hope, as the very people who had conquered their country and drove them into an economical depression and famine left.

 

Aquillus had won their freedom for the first time in one hundred years.

 

“...And to this day, we have slowly strengthened ourselves into a country of people who will never bow down to another ruler again,” Antorius finished with a tired but proud smile. The fire had died down a little, leaving the bedroom with a faint but warm glow from the hearth, highlighting the two individuals sitting on the bed.

 

Ava stared up at her father, her light blue eyes sparkling with awe and adventure. “So our country won because of you, father?!” She asked excitedly, bouncing around as a ten year old would do. “I didn’t know you were such a hero!”

 

Antorius laughed merrily and reached down to pat her platinum blonde braids. “Well, it wasn’t won just by me, chickling. Everyone fought. My friend helped as well. You would know him better as Buteo Laevi Ominos. The Ominos have been friends to us Eleutherias for three generations now.”

 

Ava wrinkled her nose. “But aren’t you a Chrysaetos? Why are we friends with a Buteo? My tutor said Buteos only hold sovereign to a Buteris, which is just a village. We’ve got a whole chrysen.”

 

Antorious shook his head. “Chickling, when you’re in war, status doesn’t matter. What does matter is if you have good people watching your back, and you theirs. That’s why Laevi and I are friends, even though we’re so far apart on the political ladder.”

 

“I suppose…” Ava pursed her lips. “Was mother in the war, too?”

 

“Oh, yes…” Antorious chuckled fondly. His eyes closed in a smile, highlighting the wrinkles and a few scars that left their mark from the war. “I hadn’t met your mother until it was closer to the end of the war. She was a fierce battle maiden, cloaked in dark steel armor with a bow in her hands. One arrow from her could pierce through three of the enemy!”

 

“Wow…” Ava breathed out in wonder. “But I’ve never seen her pick up a bow!”

 

“It’s been a few years,” Antorius replied dryly. “We’re not as young and battle ready like we were twenty years ago, chickling.” He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against his daughter’s cheek, prompting a giggle from her. “We settled here as Chrysaetos and Chrysaetas, and had you.”

 

Ava reached up and hugged her father. “You think I’ll ever be as good with a bow?” She asked hopefully. “Or maybe a giant sword?”

 

Antorius laughed. “Perhaps you should grow a little more before you decide to wield a sword that’s longer and heavier than you,” He teased. “Now, you should sleep. You have a long day tomorrow with your tutors, and your mother wants you to attend her tea party.”

 

Ava pouted. “Gross. I hate tea parties. She never lets me wear anything comfortable.”

 

“It’s the price to pay for being our beautiful little chick.” Antorius patted her head again and ushered her underneath the covers. “One day, you will grow into a majestic eagle as well, and everyone will hear your battle cry.”

 

Burrowing under her thick cotton blanket, Ava nodded. “An Aquillan will always fly towards freedom,” She recited her country’s proverb.

 

Antorius smiled fondly. “That’s right, chickling. One day, you will take over as Chrysaetas with whomever you marry, and the two of you will fly freely under the wings of our king and queen.” Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss on the young girl’s forehead. “Good night.”

 

The door shut behind her father, and Ava tried to get comfortable in her bed, but she couldn’t sleep. Tossing and turning, she turned toward the fireplace.

 

Her father had told her that all castles were built to be defensible, and as the child of a Chrysaetos, she was a target. One day, maybe tomorrow, or farther into the future, she would have to fight for her right to live. Just because her country was now free from the Empire, it didn’t mean it would stay that way.

 

She, too, was an Aquillan, ready to fly.

 

\---

 

Ava smiled up at the memory as an adult. “Time flies, but I’m ready to fly, too.”

 

She had grown taller since then, into a fierce young woman, and she grew stronger, besting even some of her father’s best guards. She learned her country’s and her family’s history. She learned to fight with everything she had. She learned how her father and mother ruled their chrysen as Chrysaetos and Chrysaetas.

 

Yet even though she was an accomplished battle maiden, she was still a Chrysaetos’s daughter, and with that came expectations, allies, and enemies.

 

As Ava walked down the hallways of her castle, dressed in a formal gown, the familiar sound of metal clanking came up behind her and she turned around.

 

“My lady.” Her most trustworthy knight and personal guard, Antreas, saluted with a closed hand over his heart. “Your father bade me to escort you to the foyer.”

 

Ava frowned. “The foyer? What for? Are we expecting someone?”

 

Antreas grimaced and shook his head, his short red hair following his movements. “We weren’t, but...Buteo Laevi Ominos has just arrived. Your father wants you to greet him.”

 

Ava raised a brow. “Buteo Ominos is here? Did father give any reason why I had to greet the man? I saw him just last month.”

 

“I’m not sure, my lady…” Antreas furrowed his brow. “Pardon my forwardness, but I believe it may be due to the king and queen’s diplomatic trip outside of Aquillus. Perhaps the Buteo wanted to request more defense for the Buteris. It is just a village, after all.”

 

“True…” Ava pursed her lips and sighed. “I honestly don’t like him. He and my father have been friends for decades, but he always gives me the creeps, and his sons are annoying.”

 

Antreas took a step forward and was about to comfort her by placing his hand on her shoulder, but hesitated and in the end, decided not to. Ava felt her hopes fall, as it always did when he hesitated around her.

 

“That’s unfortunate, but he’s still our chrysen’s ally and a Buteo under your charge,” Antreas reasoned sympathetically. “At the very least, he arrived by himself with a small contingent of soldiers, so there’s no need to fear dealing with his sons.” He straightened his shoulders and puffed up his chest. “Not to worry though, I’ll always be here to protect you.”

 

Ava giggled, holding a hand to her red cheeks. “Of course. I’ve trusted my life to you for five years now, ever since you came here when you were but sixteen years old.”

 

Antreas smiled bashfully, unusually soft for a warrior. “Has it really been five years already? I remember when you were just fourteen and getting used to your leather armor, and now you’re a formidable woman ready to take over for her parents.”

 

Ava blushed and looked away. “I suppose. I don’t really want to take over, I want to travel and see the lands, but it’s what’s expected of me.” She smiled shyly. “You’ll be by my side, won’t you?”

 

Antreas bowed his head. “Of course, my lady. I have sworn myself to you.” He smiled back just as shyly. “In any case, you should greet the Buteo as soon as possible, at least to get it over with.”

 

Ava sighed and nodded. Turning around, she headed toward the foyer. Antreas followed her dutifully, always four steps behind her as he had done for half a decade.

 

Arriving at the foyer, the guards opened the doors for her, and she walked in with a confident stride. She caught sight of her father’s striking figure; silver hair contrasting with the dark gold and brown of his formal suit, as fitting for a Chrysaetos. Next to him was a smaller man with a permanent sneer on his face, befitting his crooked nose and narrowed eyes. Dressed in browns and beige, the Buteo’s status was clear.

 

“Father, you called for me?” Ava politely asked, doing her best to not look at the other man.

 

Antorius smiled. “Ah, chickling. I’m glad Antreas caught you in your formal dress before you could change into your leathers. Buteo Ominos is here again, and I’d like for you to greet him.”

 

Fighting back a grimace, Ava turned to the other man and bowed her head, low enough to be respectful, but shallow enough that it showed she was a Chrysaetos’s daughter. “Buteo Ominos, it’s nice to see you again, even on such short notice.”

 

“Indeed,” Laevi responded with his nasally voice. “It is lovely to see you again, my dear. Every month, it seems you grow more and more beautiful. Have you responded to Thomas lately? My son laments that he could not join my trip here this time.”

 

This time, Ava really did grimace. “No, sir. He has asked to court me, but I can’t find it in me to accept.” In the corner of her eye, she saw Antreas tense.

 

“A pity.” Laevi sighed. “Well, if you don’t mind, your father and I have some important issues to discuss. It was lovely seeing you again, my dear.”

 

“Issues?” Ava asked.

 

Antorius turned to her with a grimace. “Yes. Since Laevi’s buteris is the closest to the Empire’s borders, he has come to ask for my help. He fears that his buten is understaffed and vulnerable to an attack.”

 

Ava raised a brow. “I see. Has there been signs of an impending attack?”

 

“No,” Laevi interrupted with a frown. “But we can never be sure when the Empire will strike us.” He turned back to Antorius. “My friend, I would like to request as much help as you can possibly offer.”

 

“Of course.” Antorius nodded. “You shall have as many soldiers and supplies as you need. I’ll speak with my quartermaster about the specifics. In the meantime, I’ll send at least a hundred to your Buteris immediately.” He turned to his daughter. “Ava, I’ll be traveling with Laevi back to his Buteris tomorrow, so you’ll be in charge of the castle.”

 

“Me?” Ava asked, surprised. “Are you sure? What about mother?”

 

“Your mother is at Lady Dovas's, if you recall.” Antorius replied. “If she does come back early tonight, you’re still in charge. You’ll have to learn to be a Chrysaetas someday. Think of this as a trial run.”

 

Ava squared her shoulders. “You can count on me, father.”

 

Antorius smiled and patted her head, just like he did when she was a child. “Good. Remember, an Aquillan-”

 

“Will always fly towards freedom,” Ava finished proudly.

 

\--

 

Later that night, Ava couldn’t sleep.

 

She tried doing the paperwork as expected from a Chrysaetas, but found that there was just too much she couldn’t understand without the help of an advisor. The chantry needed a donation, the soldiers needed a budget for food, armor, and pay, and the neighboring Chrysen was asking to re-open trades. The candle on her desk could barely illuminate the words on the parchment, and she decided enough was enough.

 

Getting up from her desk, she glanced out her window and saw the position of the moon. It was definitely after midnight, and most of the castle was asleep except for the night guard.

 

Heading to her bed, she was about to strip when her door was burst open. Alarmed, she turned around, daggers in hand, and stopped when she saw it was Antreas. “Antreas, what-”

 

“My lady!” He shouted urgently. Tensing, he turned around just in time to block a sword with his shield, and with his own blade, he quickly struck down his would-be killer. “The castle is under attack!”

 

“By who?!” Ava asked, quickly strapping on as many weapons as she could; her daggers on her thighs and arms, and her bow slung over her shoulder along with a quiver chock full of arrows.

 

Antreas clenched his jaw and kicked the corpse at his foot, revealing the emblem of the Ominos family.

 

“Ominos..?” Ava breathed out in shock. “Buteo Laevi Ominos is attacking us?! That traitor!” She growled. “I’ll kill him!”

 

“It’s safe to assume so, since every soldier that’s attacked me has borne his emblem on their armor,” Antreas spat out. He cleaned his sword on the corpse before turning to her. “Quickly, we must get out of here!”

 

“Wait,” Ava clenched her hands around the grips of her daggers. “What about my father?! Is he still here? Last I saw, he was still with the Buteo!”

 

“We must find him then!” Antreas marched out first, his sword and shield ready, and Ava followed.

 

Together, they were attacked several times while maneuvering through the hallways. “This is way too many men…” Ava panted, sheathing her bloodied daggers to unsling her bow. Pulling back an arrow, she let it fly loose toward an enemy soldier at the far end. “Has he been waiting to ambush us?!”

 

“Your father sent out most of our forces earlier to the Buteris, “Antreas answered with a quick breath, pulling his sword out of another soldier. “It’s likely the Buteo waited until we were vulnerable and decided to strike now.”

 

Ava clenched her teeth. “How dare he...He’s ruined my home!” Running down the stairs, she made it into the foyer where a few of her own Chrysen’s soldiers were barring the main doors. She ran up behind them. “How many of Ominos’s soldiers are left?!”

 

“My lady!” One of the Chrysen’s soldiers cried out in relief. “You’re alive!”

 

Ava paused. “...Why wouldn’t I be?” She whispered, dread pooling in the bottom of her stomach.

 

“The Chrysaetos...He...He was found dead in his room,” The soldier whispered out, clenching his eyes in grief.

 

Ava froze. “My father’s...dead?”

 

“After I called for help, Ominos’s men stormed the castle.” The soldier grunted when the doors rumbled. Another rumble came, meaning the Ominos soldiers were trying to break through. “We have been betrayed, my lady! Please, you must escape!”

 

“He’s right.” Antreas placed a comforting but firm hand on her shoulder, pushing her behind him. “You have to escape.”

 

“Wait- just me? What about you?!” Ava shouted, eyes wide with tears.

 

He turned back to her with a heartbreaking smile. “I swore my life to you, my lady. I have to make sure you make it out alive.”

 

“Antreas…” Ava whispered, trembling as tears spilled down her blood streaked cheeks. Clenching her jaw, she surged forward and wrapped her arms around him, smashing their lips together. She felt him tense but a second later, he kissed back. Their lips moved together, conveying years of suppressed feelings and pent up frustration.

 

After a moment that felt like an eternity and yet had ended too soon, Antreas reluctantly moved back and pushed her toward the side door. “Go! There’s an escape through the servant’s door in the kitchen! You’ll end up on the hill overlooking the castle!”

 

Ava licked her lips, tasting the remnants of sweat, blood, and what was uniquely his taste. “I…”

 

Antreas smiled sadly. “I as well. Live long, my lady.” And with that last farewell, he joined the other guards in holding the main force back.

 

Choking on her tears, Ava angrily wiped her eyes and ran through the side door. It was bereft of any life, showing that her guards had done their job in keeping any intruders away.

 

She ran and ran and ran, through the doors of the kitchen, through the servant’s exit, and into a tunnel, until finally, she reached the surface once more. Climbing out onto a grassy hill, all by herself, she slowly turned around.

 

The castle that had been her home her entire life was engulfed in flames, and the sounds of battle raged on below. Even though the ruling family was gone, her soldiers were still loyal enough to stay and fight to their deaths. Deaths that wouldn’t have happened if _that man_ hadn’t betrayed her father.

 

Ava was trembling. Not from fear or sorrow, but from sheer rage. “I’ll kill him…” She swore. “I’ll kill him for murdering my family. For Antreas...For me.” She glared down the hill. “I swear on my life and honor as Chrysaetas and an Aquillan, I will kill you, Laevi Ominos. You. Will. Pay.”

 

“Move out!” A soldier yelled from far below, bearing the crest of the Ominos. “All the Eleutherias are dead, even the Chrysaetas!”

 

“Are we sure about that?!”

 

“Won’t matter; if we haven’t killed them all yet, the fire will.”

 

“Long live the Empire!”

 

Ava froze. “The Empire..?” Kneeling closer to the ground, she peered over the edge and saw him. The man who single handedly ruined her family. Laevi Ominos.

 

He was walking out of the castle gates, calm and cool, still wearing the same clothes he had wore when he met her father. “For the Empire!” He shouted, and his soldiers cried out in celebration.

 

Ava slowly reached for her bow. Taking an arrow, she nocked it back on the string, and pulled as far as it would go.

 

Aiming the tip right at his heart, she whispered fiercely, “An Aquillan will always fly towards freedom.”

 

She let go.

 


	2. Revised

Bodies littered the blood soaked ground, and nothing could be heard over the roars of soldiers and the sound of metal clashing. Wisps of flames flew toward the sky, darkening the sun with smoke and the ashes of the fallen.

War had broken out years ago, and the only way to victory was paved in blood.

Men cried out, the sounds of the courageous and fearful mixing together into a horrific symphony. Their bodies were worn and tired from fighting and famine, but it was their spirits that kept them going. Their armors were mismatched and ill-fitted, some pieces made of iron and others leather, but they served their purpose in protecting vital spots on their bodies. 

So long as it was serviceable and their weapons able to pierce a man, they couldn’t complain. 

The opposition, however, could be seen from miles away due to the bright gloss of their stainless steel plating. Gold and silver decorations melded on to their uniforms; a sign of prestige and battle experience. Royal blues and gold drapings covered their waists and their warhorses.

Theirs was an army twenty thousand strong, gifted only the best and extravagant of armor, steeds, and swords and shields.

In the thick of the battle, two men were pushed back-to-back with each other, their treated leather armor and steel plating colliding painfully against their tired and bruised flesh. They held up their weapons in front of them as the army of their country’s conqueror slowly surrounded them in a circle.

“You all right there, comrade?” The friend who had his back whispered harshly through his strewn helmet.

He chuckled. “Never better,” he replied bitterly. “An Aquillan will always fly towards freedom.” Raising his sword in the air, he cried, “FOR AQUILLUS!”

“FOR THE EMPIRE!” His enemies shouted back, readying their swords.

His comrade lifted his sword and shield as well, and they delved back into the fray. Their swords easily found the vulnerable spots in their opponents’ armors and tore through thin chainmail, cloth, and most importantly, flesh. Hot blood rained, dyeing their armors and coating their weapons.

Though the Aquillan armor was inferior in quality, and their people thin and weary, their conquerors had been resting on their laurels; growing fat in their arrogance and wealth.

Aquillus fought hard because they had nothing else to lose. 

The battle was fought for three days and three nights, and the earth soaked up the dead, to the point where the soil was permanently red. The Empire cut their losses and decided a retreat was more economical. The people of Aquillus watched on- thin, dirty, and beaten down after decades of oppression- with disbelief and a growing sense of hope. The very people who had conquered their country and forced them into a famine had left.

Aquillus had won their freedom for the first time in one hundred years.

“...And to this day, we have slowly strengthened ourselves into a country of people who will never bow down to another ruler again,” Antorius finished his story with a tired but proud smile. 

Ava smirked playfully at her father. “Always nice to hear how you sent those dirty Empire soldiers back with their tails tucked between their legs,” she commented. 

With a sharp intake, she took up her sword once more and struck at her father. With a sure footed step, Antorius dodged out of the way of her swing and brought up his own blade in her direction. Sweat glistened off their foreheads, their pale locks sticking to their skin, and dust covered their leather boots from all the sparring they had already done. 

“And then what happened?” Ava asked, breathless as she parried her father back and forth.

Antorius laughed merrily, as if their spar was nothing more than a simple walk through the garden. “You want to hear the rest of the story again? Well, as you know, Laevi and I had joined the rebellion early on and worked hard toward the war, but after, we helped settle our territories and settled down. We fed and clothed our people, and now we’re more prosperous than we’ve ever been.”

Ava jumped back, the tip of her father’s sword just missing her nose. “Laevi? You mean Buteo Ominos?” She grimaced at the mention of the man. “If he’s your fellow war hero, then why doesn’t he have a larger territory? A buteo is just a village.”

Antorius paused for a moment shook his head. “It was what the king decided. I had been in charge of the larger forces and came out with most of my men alive, so I was trusted with more land. Laevi…” He hesitated. “Laevi had been more ruthless during the war. His family originated from the Empire, so a lot of the men didn’t trust him. However,” He frowned sternly. “History does not a man make. He watched my back throughout the war. I trust him.”

“I suppose…” Ava reluctantly conceded. “Was mother in the war, too?”

“Oh, yes…” Antorius chuckled fondly. His eyes closed in a smile, highlighting the wrinkles and a few scars that left their mark from the war. “I hadn’t met your mother until it was closer to the end of the war. She was a fierce battle maiden, cloaked in dark steel armor with a bow in her hand. One arrow from her could pierce through three of the enemy!”

“Wow…” Ava breathed out in wonder, slowly lowering her sword hand. “Mother must’ve been amazing...” 

“She was, yes. I was as well,” Antorius replied dryly. “I’m not as young and battle ready like we were twenty years ago, chickling. Though...” 

With a twirl of his blade, he quickly ran up to her and rained down a few strikes. Ava held up her sword to block, grunting with each hit. However, her father proved his own prowess by using his feet to trip her. She fell to the ground with a yelp, sending dust flying everywhere. With a wince, Ava looked up to see his sword in her face, just inches from her nose.

Antorious smirked. “I’m still a capable Chrysaetos.”

Ava scowled up at him, though the scowl disappeared when he held his hand out to her. With a roll of her eyes, she accepted and let him pull her up. “One day, I will surpass you as a warrior.”

“As any chick should,” Antorious replied softly. “But you should know: surpassing me means taking the seat of a Chrysaetas. I know you dislike the thought, but you are my heir, and one day you will have to take responsibility of everyone in our chrysen.”

Ava grimaced and looked away, crossing her arms over her leather armor. “Not anytime soon, father. I don’t want to be chained down,” she stated with an obstinate frown. “You’ve always told me that an Aquillan always fly towards freedom, and I can’t do that if I’m stuck doing paperwork and listening to people complain about bandits tipping over their cows.”

Antorius shook his head. “One day, you will have to face this.” Taking both of their swords, he placed them back on the rack and ushered her toward the master suites. “Now, you should get yourself cleaned up. We’ll reconvene for dinner, yes? I’ll be in my office.”

“Yes, yes…” Ava replied quietly before going to the baths.

Once her father left, Ava was the only one left in the sparring ring. With a sigh, she looked down at her dust covered boots and clenched her fists. The thought of taking on such a huge responsibility was...frightening. If she could, she would never wish for her father to step down.

As Ava walked down the hallways of her castle a few hours later, freshly washed and dressed in a formal gown, the familiar sound of metal clanking came up behind her and she turned around.

“My lady.” Her most trustworthy knight and personal guard, Antreas, saluted with a closed hand over his heart. “Your father bade me to escort you to the foyer.”

Ava frowned. “The foyer? What for? Are we expecting someone?”

Antreas grimaced and shook his head, his short red hair following his movements. “We weren’t, but...Buteo Laevi Ominos has just arrived. Your father wants you to greet him.”

Ava raised a brow. “Buteo Ominos is here? For what reason?”

“I’m not sure, my lady…” Antreas furrowed his brow. “Pardon my forwardness, but I believe it may be due to the king and queen’s diplomatic trip outside of Aquillus. Perhaps the Buteo wanted to request more defense for the buteris. It is just a village, after all, and right next to the border with the Empire...” 

“True…” Ava pursed her lips and sighed. “I honestly do not like him. He and my father have been friends for decades, but his sons are annoying, and...” She grimaced. “I find his gaze entirely unsettling. As if he’s gauging our worth and how soon he can cut us off.”

Antreas took a step forward and was about to comfort her by placing his hand on her shoulder, but hesitated and in the end, decided not to. Ava felt her hopes fall, as they always did when he hesitated around her.

“That’s unfortunate, but he’s still our chrysen’s ally and a Buteo under your charge,” Antreas reasoned sympathetically. “At the very least, he arrived by himself with a small contingent of soldiers, so there’s no need to fear dealing with his sons.” He straightened his shoulders and puffed up his chest. “Not to worry though, I’ll always be here to protect you.”

Ava giggled, holding a hand to her red cheeks. “Of course. I’ve trusted my life to you for five years now, ever since you came here when you were but sixteen years old.”

Antreas smiled bashfully, unusually soft for a warrior. “Has it really been five years already? I remember when you were just fifteen and getting used to your leather armor, and now you’re a formidable woman ready to take over for her father.”

Ava blushed and looked away. “I suppose,” she muttered. “I don’t really want to take over, I want to travel and see the lands, but it’s what’s expected of me...” She smiled shyly. “You’ll be by my side though, won’t you?”

Antreas bowed his head. “Of course, my lady. I have sworn myself to you.” He smiled back just as shyly. “In any case, you should greet the Buteo as soon as possible, at least to get it over with.”

Ava sighed and nodded. Turning around, she headed toward the foyer. Antreas followed her dutifully, always four steps behind her as he had done for half a decade.

Arriving at the foyer, the guards opened the doors for her, and she walked in with a confident stride. She caught sight of her father’s striking figure; silver hair contrasting with the dark gold and brown of his formal suit, as fitting for a Chrysaetos. Next to him was a smaller man with a permanent sneer on his face, befitting his crooked nose and narrowed eyes. Dressed in browns and beige, the Buteo’s status was clear.

“Father, you called for me?” Ava politely asked, doing her best to not look at the other man.

Antorius smiled. “Ah, chickling. I’m glad Antreas caught you in your formal dress before you could change back into your leathers. Buteo Ominos is here again, and I’d like for you to greet him.”

Fighting back a grimace, Ava turned to the other man and bowed her head, low enough to be respectful, but shallow enough that it showed she was a Chrysaetos’s daughter. “Buteo Ominos, it’s nice to see you again, even on such short notice.”

“Indeed,” Laevi responded with his nasally voice. “It is lovely to see you again, my dear. Every month, it seems you grow more and more beautiful. Have you responded to Thomas lately? My son laments that he could not join my trip here this time.”

This time, Ava really did grimace. “No, sir. He has asked to court me, but I can’t find it in me to accept.” In the corner of her eye, she saw Antreas tense.

“A pity.” Laevi sighed. “Well, if you don’t mind, your father and I have some important issues to discuss. It was lovely seeing you again, my dear.”

“Issues?” Ava couldn’t help but inquire.

Antorius turned to her with a grimace. “Yes. Since Laevi’s buteris is the closest to the Empire’s borders, he has come to ask for my help. He fears that his buteris is understaffed and vulnerable to an attack.”

Ava raised a brow. “I see. Has there been signs of an impending attack? We have always had skirmishes with the Empire.”

“No,” Laevi interrupted with a frown. “But we can never be sure when the Empire will strike us with their full forces.” He turned back to Antorius. “My friend, I would like to request as much help as you can possibly offer.”

“Of course.” Antorius nodded. “You shall have as many soldiers and supplies as you need. I’ll speak with my quartermaster about the specifics. In the meantime, I’ll send at least a hundred to your Buteris immediately.” He turned to his daughter. “Ava, I’ll be traveling with Laevi back to his Buteris tomorrow, so you’ll be in charge of the castle.”

“Me?” Ava asked, surprised. “Are you sure?”

“I can think of no one more worthy,” Antorius replied. “I have been grooming you as my successor since your birth. Think of this as a trial run.”

Ava squared her shoulders but she couldn’t help frowning. “You can count on me, father.”

Antorius smiled and patted her head, just like he did when she was a child. “Good. Remember, an Aquillan-”

“Will always fly towards freedom,” Ava finished proudly.

Later that night, Ava couldn’t sleep.

She tried doing the paperwork as expected from a Chrysaetas, but found that there was just too much she couldn’t understand without the help of an advisor. The chantry needed a donation, the soldiers needed a budget for food, armor, and pay, and the neighboring Chrysen was asking to re-open trades. The candle on her desk could barely illuminate the words on the parchment, and she decided enough was enough.

Getting up from her desk, she glanced out her window and saw the position of the moon. It was definitely after midnight, and most of the castle was asleep except for the night guard. Her father and Buteo Ominos had cloistered themselves in her father’s office, and she hadn’t heard of them leaving yet.

Heading to her bed, she was about to strip when her door was burst open. Alarmed, she turned around, daggers in hand, and stopped when she saw it was Antreas. “Antreas, what-”

“My lady!” He shouted urgently. Tensing, he turned around just in time to block a sword with his shield, and with his own blade, he quickly struck down his would-be killer. “The castle is under attack!”

“Attack- By who?!” Ava asked, quickly strapping on as many weapons as she could; her daggers on her thighs and arms, and her bow slung over her shoulder along with a quiver chock full of arrows.

Antreas clenched his jaw and kicked the corpse at his foot, revealing the emblem of the Ominos family.

“Ominos..?” Ava breathed out in shock, almost taking a step back in disbelief. “Buteo Laevi Ominos is attacking us?! But he...Is that why he arrived without warning?” She clenched her jaw. “Has he been planning this?!” She growled. “I knew he was a strange man, but to commit treason to the king and queen and our country..?! I’ll kill him!”

“It’s safe to assume so, since every soldier that’s attacked me has bore his emblem on their armor,” Antreas spat out. He cleaned his sword on the corpse before turning to her. “Quickly, we must get out of here!”

“Wait,” Ava clenched her hands around the grips of her daggers. “What about my father?! Last I saw, he was still with the Buteo!”

“We must find him then!” Antreas marched out first, his sword and shield ready, and Ava followed, her heart pounding with unsettling fear and red hot anger.

Together, they were attacked several times while maneuvering through the hallways, all of them carrying the Ominos emblem on their armor and shields. “There are way too many men…” Ava panted, sheathing her bloodied daggers to unsling her bow. Pulling back an arrow, she let it fly loose toward an enemy soldier at the far end. “Has he been waiting to ambush us?!”

“Your father sent out most of our forces earlier to the buteris, “Antreas answered with a quick breath, pulling his sword out of another soldier. “It’s likely the Buteo waited until we were vulnerable and decided to strike now.”

Ava clenched her teeth and looked around with disgust, seeing their blood seep into the stone walls and floors of her castle. “How dare he...How dare he attack my home! My people!” 

Running down the stairs, she made it into the foyer where a few of her own chrysen’s soldiers were barring the main doors.

She ran up behind them. “How many of Ominos’s soldiers are left?!”

“My lady!” One of the Chrysen’s soldiers cried out in relief. “You’re alive!”

Ava paused. “...Why wouldn’t I be?” She whispered, dread pooling in the bottom of her stomach.

“The Chrysaetos...He...He was found dead in his room,” The soldier whispered out, clenching his eyes in grief.

Ava froze. “My father’s...dead?”

“After I called for help, Ominos’s men stormed the castle.” The soldier grunted when the door rumbled. Another rumble came, and the wood splintered underneath the barrage. The Ominos soldiers were trying to break through. “We have been betrayed, my lady! Please, you must escape!”

“He’s right.” Antreas placed a comforting but firm hand on her shoulder, pushing her behind him. “You have to escape.”

“Wait- Are you serious?!” Ava shouted, eyes wide with tears. “You expect me to abandon my home like this? Abandon my people?! You?!”

He turned back to her with a heartbreaking smile. “I swore my life to you, my lady. You are our Chrysaetas now. I have to make sure you make it out alive.”

“Antreas…” Ava whispered, trembling as tears spilled down her blood streaked cheeks. To have trained all her life to fight for her people, just to be told to run. It felt cowardly, and yet...she could see the logic behind this. She was the only one left of Eleutheria blood. They couldn’t let the Chrysen fall into the hands of Ominos, not truly. So long as she was alive, he didn’t have any official claims.

Clenching her jaw, she surged forward and wrapped her arms around Antreas, smashing their lips together. She felt him tense but a second later, he kissed back. Their lips moved together, conveying years of suppressed feelings and pent up frustration and drenched in resignation in never seeing one another again.

After a moment that felt like an eternity but was only a few precious seconds, Antreas reluctantly moved back and pushed her toward the side door. “Go! There’s an escape through the servant’s door in the kitchen! You’ll end up on the hill overlooking the castle!”

Ava licked her lips, tasting the remnants of sweat, blood, and what was uniquely his taste. “I…”

Antreas smiled sadly, already knowing what she was trying to say. “I as well. Live long, my lady.” With that last farewell, he joined the other guards in holding the main force back.

Choking on her tears, Ava angrily wiped her eyes and forced herself to move. She didn’t really want to; every fiber of her being screamed at her to stay, to fight, but her feet led her through the side door. It was bereft of any life, showing that her guards had done their job in keeping any intruders from finding this part of the castle.

She ran and ran and ran, through the doors of the kitchen, through the servant’s exit, and into a tunnel, until finally, she reached the surface once more. Climbing out onto a grassy hill that overlooked the castle, she slowly turned around.

The castle that had been her home her entire life was engulfed in flames, and the sounds of battle raged on below. Even though the ruling family was gone, her soldiers were still loyal enough to stay and fight to their deaths. Deaths that wouldn’t have happened if that man hadn’t betrayed her father.

Ava trembled. From losing her father, her home, and the man who could’ve been something more to her. From the frustration of not being able to do more, for running away like a coward while everyone else died for her. From sheer, unadulterated rage at the man responsible for all of this. 

“I’ll kill him…” She swore quietly but assuredly, clenching her fists so tightly that her nails pierced through the palms of her hands and leaving red crescents on the surfaces. “Damn Empire scum. I knew he couldn’t be trusted. I knew and yet…” Her breath shuddered. “Father...I’ll kill him for betraying you. For taking your life unjustly. My guards. My people... Antreas.” She glared down the hill. “I swear on my life and honor as an Aquillan…” She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep herself from crying more. “...And as a Chrysaetas. I will kill you, Laevi Ominos. You will pay for what you’ve done to my family.”

“Move out!” A soldier yelled from far below, bearing the crest of the Ominos. “All the Eleutherias are dead!”

“Are we sure about that?!”

“Won’t matter; if we haven’t killed them all yet, the fire will. Long live the Empire!”

Ava froze, her blood running cold in her veins, a contrast to the heat of the fire in front of her. “The Empire..?” Kneeling closer to the ground, she peered over the edge and saw him. The man who single handedly ruined her family. Laevi Ominos.

He was walking out of the castle gates, calm and cool, still wearing the same clothes he had wore when he met her father. It now had splotches of red on the sleeves. “I will bring our family back into the honor of the emperor. For the Empire!” He shouted, and his soldiers cried out in celebration.

With a strange sort of calm, Ava slowly reached for her bow. Taking an arrow, she nocked it back on the string, and pulled as far as it would go. The bow creaked underneath her hands, but it held true and faithful.

Aiming the tip right at his heart, she whispered fiercely, “An Aquillan will always fly towards freedom.”

She let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquillus [ah-quil-lus] - A variation of Aquilla which means "eagle" and is used as the name for a country that has been oppressed by The Empire
> 
> Chrysaetos [kree-sai-toes] - a classification for a type of eagle, commonly known as the gold eagle. Used as an equivalent of a senator or Duke. Chrysaetas is the feminine form.
> 
> Buteo [boo-tay-oh] - a genus classification for hawks. Used as an equivalent of a mayor or baron. Butea, not used, is the feminine form.
> 
> Chrysen [krai-sen]- derived from Chrysaetos, it represents a county under the rule of a Chrysaetos
> 
> Buteris [boo-tear-is] - derived from Buteo, it represents a village/town under the rule of a Buteo
> 
> Laevi [lai-vee] - short for laevifidus, which is latin for "untrustworthy"
> 
> Antreas - greek for "warrior"
> 
> Ava - variation of Avian
> 
> Antorius - completely made up
> 
> Eleutheria - greek for freedom/liberty


End file.
